Phantomus Prime: The Wedding
by SaurusRock625
Summary: This is just a side story to my Fic Phantomus Prime, Detailing the wedding! [Danny F x Paulina] Good Megatron! (Poll OPEN!)
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Plans

**Alright y'all! This is SaurusRock625 here now with a side story to my hit story Phantomus Prime! Now this particular story revolves all around the wedding, and it's preparation! We'll also be seeing some old faces from the war on Cybertron! Who these old Autobots are still remains a mystery to me, so I'm gonna set up a poll on which Autobots I should reintroduce, and for what new crossovers I'm gonna do! I will list what they are at the ending disclaimer! So vote, vote and vote some more! Well now onto the new story involving...THE MARRIAGE! **

**Belt: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Transformers, or The Croods! Now with that out of the way, ENJOY!**

"This may take longer than I thought." = Talking

_'There hasn't been any Predacon activity for three days now...' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"Phantomus Prime...MAXIMIZE!" = Yelling**

**Chapter 1: Wedding Preparations! Who's on the guest list?**

It's a beautiful autumn day here at Amity Park! The leaves have turned color, the squirrels are gathering food for winter, and Danny and his friends are helping out at a wildlife center! Danny had went to Animal Planet and reported his findings of a living family of Tasmanian Tigers! Long thought to have been extinct, key representatives of Animal Planet like River Monsters Jeremy Wade came to Amity Park, and sure enough, they were there! And not just that one family either, but a whole bunch of them! There are only about two hundred of them in total, but they're thriving! And so, they created a nature preserve for these beautiful marsupials. But then, Paulina asked Danny a very important question.

"So Danny, when do you think we should start planning our wedding? I mean we've been engaged for a few days now, and we need to start planning." She asked/said while feeding the Tasmanian Tiger Joey that she affectionately named Little X. This took Danny by surprise. He was so busy with his duties as Maximal Leader and taking care of Dani, he hasn't had any time to plan the wedding! He looked over to Paulina and told her his plan. "Don't worry Paulina, we'll start planning the wedding tomorrow after breakfast. I'll put Megatron in charge of the Maximals until we're done, and have mom babysit Dani. See? Piece of cake." He said smiling at his soon-to-be-bride.

******Fenton Works: The Next Day******

Paulina and Danny were planning their wedding, but they've already reached an impasse. "What should we do for the theme? We've tried Greek, we've tried Hawaiian, but I just can't decide on a theme!" Danny said, a little stressed at not being able to pick a theme. Paulina knew how her fiancé felt. She felt like slamming her head on the table she was so stressed! But then, the metaphorical light bulb appeared over their heads! "I've got it! Let's do a Brazilian/Mexican theme for the wedding!" They told each other at the same time. Paulina got a confused look on her face, wondering why Danny chose Brazil.

"Why Brazilian?" She asked, voicing her confusion. Danny then decided to give her a lesson on his family tree. "Well, my great, great, great, great grandfather on my dad's side, and my grandma on my mother's side came from Rio De Janeiro! I'm sorry, does that make sense?" Danny explained/asked, hoping he got that right. Fortunately, he did. Unfortunately though, two certain someone's had heard of their planning. "Danny, what is going on here? And why are you getting married at this age?!" The one who asked this was a girl who was sixteen, but acts like an adult. She has orangish red hair, and blue eyes. She is also wearing a black long sleeve shirt and light blue jeans. Standing behind her with his arms folded was a fat man with tiny legs, big surprisingly muscular arms, and black hair that's greying on the sides and back. And he's wearing a bright orange MONSTROSITY of a hazmat suit! (AH! MY EYES! AGAIN!) This is Danny's dad and sister. Danny only had one thought now. _'I'm doomed.'_

Fortunately for the two teens, Maddie arrived on the scene and began to explain everything, minus the Maximals and Predacons. "So you see Jack, they're doing this out of love! Not just because they have to! So please, don't be mad at them." Jack mulled this over. While he wasn't happy that his son was getting married at his current age, he was at least glad that these two are marrying for love instead of obligation, and decided to support the two however he can! But Jazz then asked a very, **very** important question.

"What are their living arrangements going to be like? Is Paulina going to move in with us, or are they getting their own apartment or what?" Maddie decided to field THAT one! "Well, I've talked with Paulina's parents, and they told me that Paulina will move in with us once she and Danny are married. So, they'll be sharing a room, and Dani will have her crib in their room so that they can look after her if she starts crying at night." Maddie said, and her tone, though friendly left zero room for argument. Needless to say, Jack and Jazz knew when not to protest!

"Well now that THAT'S out of the way, we should start to make up a guest list. So, who should be on it?" Paulina asked her man. He knew of most of the people that should be on the list. "We should definitely invite our parents and relatives. Kwan should also be there, along with his parents. Let's also put down Valerie and her dad Mr. Gray. Star and her parents HAVE to be at the wedding!" Danny said, with them having filled out half of the list. (It's a pretty short list.) "Oh! Why don't we invite Sam and her mother?(OKAY! Seriously, SOMEONE get me the NAME of this woman! Post it in the reviews or something!) Let's not forget Megatron! He and Tucker can be in charge of music! And finally, how about Ms. Hernandez? She was always a good teacher, to both of us." Paulina said finishing the list.

Danny agreed to the choices, and they began to work on planning the rest of the wedding. Things like decor, cake, and most importantly location. They also spent the day taking care of Dani. Eventually, it got late and Paulina had to go back home. So with everything going on, Danny went upstairs after Dani was asleep, and fell asleep before he even hit the bed.

**Well this chapters done! It's shorter than my usual chapters, but it was needed for my story to flow properly! That, and I'm getting a pretty bad case of writer's block! That happens to me a lot! Now here are the crossover ideas I need you to vote for, so pay attention!**

**Danny Phantom/My Little Pony**

**Danny Phantom/Chaotic**

**My Little Pony/Total Drama Series**

**Danny Phantom/Zoids**

**Danny Phantom/Medabots**

**Danny Phantom/Halo**

**Danny Phantom/Digimon**

**My Little Pony/Lion King 1 1/2 (oneshot)**

**Danny Phantom/Sonic The Hedgehog**

**My Little Pony/Pokemon**

**So remember to vote! Anyways, read and review! Flamers not welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Onward To Rio!

**Okay! Well, here's the next episode of Phantomus Prime: The Wedding! In this chapter, Danny and Paulina spend a little more time with Dani, and they go over their plans for the wedding with everyone! All of the Maximals will have jobs to help with preparations for the wedding! Also i noticed that no one has been voting on the poll I posted! Please people! I need you to vote! In other news, a special thanks goes out to **_danifan3000 _**for getting me the name of Sam's mother! Thank you! And seriously, what kinda name is Pamela? So, I'll just call her Pam for short! Remember, my poll is gonna be up until the end of this fic! Or at least until I decide for myself... I think I'm only gonna make this one like four or five chapters long, so hurry and Vote! Vote! VOTE! Now with all of that out of the way, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers beast wars or Danny Phantom! Never have, never will!**

"I've always wanted to go to Carnaval!" = Talking

_'Why are they wearing those strange looking costumes?' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"Terrorsaur, TERRORIZE!" = Yelling/Transformations**

**Chapter 2: Let Me Take You To Rio! Meeting Grandma!**

"Okay Maximals! Listen up!" Danny had called the Maximals together for a meeting regarding the wedding. All of them were there. From Vector Sigma, to Megatron! Once everyone had quieted down and was paying attention, Danny got down to the subject at hand. "Now as you all know, the wedding is coming up real soon! And me and Paulina have a special job for each of you, regarding the preparations! Mrs. Manson, you'll be in charge of the reception!"

Pam lit up like the sun hearing this! She'd always wanted to plan a wedding reception, and now, here is her chance! She wasn't going to make it all pink and flowery. Thanks to her daughter, Pam managed to get herself a new wardrobe. She was now wearing a purple turtleneck sweater over a white tee shirt, and a pair of gold colored jeans. She also has on a pair of high heels that are more for practical use rather than fashion. Completing the ensemble was a pair of fingerless gloves like her daughters, only black and with Corvettes embroidered on the backs. "I'll certainly do my best prime!" She said giving him a quick salute.

Danny smiled. "That's all we're asking. Dinobot, Sky Streak and Sheriff, you guys are in charge of catering! Have your parents and grandparents help you out!" The three looked at each other and began to dole out duties for catering. "I'm a great baker! I actually volunteer at the local bakery in my spare time."(Star) "And I know how to make a perfect ice sculpture! It's a lot like digging for fossils, you need patience and precision."(Kwan) "Leave the orderves to me! Dad taught me everything he knows about cooking, so I should be okay."(Valerie) With their jobs decided, the did a three way fist bump before once again waiting for Danny's orders.

"Tucker and Megatron, you guys are in charge of music. We need something lively, yet appropriate for a wedding!" Megatron gave a salute using his tail. "Not to worry Phantomus! You can count on us for ALL of your musical needs!" Finally, Vector Sigma and Blackarachnia were given their jobs.

"Vector Sigma, Black Arachnia, you two are on security detail! Only allow those who are on the list into the wedding! If any uninvited guests try to force their way in, you know what to do!" Danny said using military authority in his voice.

"Sir yes sir!" The two said in unison. They all relaxed. Danny then spoke up again. "Alright everyone! Pack your bags! We leave for South America tomorrow." And with that, everyone went their separate ways to pack their stuff.

*****The Next Day: Rio De Janeiro*****

Everyone was now piled into separate cars, taking in the sights of Rio. It was truly beautiful for a lack of a better term! Even baby Dani was taking in the sights, her little eyes darting around in infantile curiosity! Everyone with lighter skin was busy applying sun screen. Danny then rubbed a bit of the stuff, which this brand is safe for use on babies, on Dani's nose, forehead and cheeks. "Okay, there ya go Dani! Don't wanna get sunburn!"

They would've continued on their way, but had to stop as a crowd of people began dancing, singing and playing music while crossing the street! "Whoa! Mr. Fenton what's going on?" Asked a surprised Kwan. "Well, it looks like we've arrived in time for Carnaval!" Jack said, excitement written all over his face! Mr. Manson was the one to ask this, being ignorant to most foreign cultures, despite being a businessman.

"What the heck is Carnaval?!" "It's only the biggest party in the world! There's a parade and everything! It's really more of a time where people come out at night to have fun! And dance!" Jack said, the excitement never leaving.

Soon the crowd had passed, and the group once again made their way to their destination...The Wildlife Recovery Center! They exited their vehicles and made their way inside, only to be greeted by an elderly lady. She looked similar to Sam's grandma, only she still had use of her legs, and had shorter hair. She was also wearing a white lab coat that was open showing that she wore a plaid dress underneath. The woman smiled and hugged Maddie.

"Mihã it's so good to see you again after all these years!" Maddie just returned the hug. "Good to see you again too mom! I'd love to just go inside, sit down and talk, but we're here to tell you something important." The tone in Maddie's voice showed her mother how serious the situation is. So she showed them all inside to the waiting area, and they all sat down to discuss the situation.

"So mom, I'm sure you remember Danny over here." She started off, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder, while Danny continued to rock her daughter to sleep. It was her nap time. Danny's grandma, who is called Anne, smiled in recognition of her youngest grandchild. "Oh, Danny look at you! Last time I saw you, you were only as tall as my knees! You've grown up so much! But why are you holding a baby? Are you getting married soon?"

_'Whoa! She hit the nail on the head!'_ They thought all at once. Paulina then held up her left hand, showing her engagement ring. Anne understood instantly. "Oh my! The engagement ring I was given when I got married! I gave that to Maddie so that she may give it to her son when he finds the one he loves with all of his heart. You are a very lucky young lady. But this still doesn't explain where the baby came from." She said, still confused about Dani's origins.

Megatron then gave her the same explanation that he gave Maddie, Pam and Linda. But unlike with those three, Anne knew that she shouldn't ask such invasive questions. So, after everything was explained, Anne asked if there was anyway she could help with wedding preparations.

Paulina, luckily, knew the perfect job for her soon to be grandma-in-law. "You have the most important job of all! We need you to light the fireworks at the beginning of the reception! It's crucial that this be done right! And we have full confidence that you can do this!"

And so, with everyone now having their jobs, as well as adding the staff at the wildlife center added to the guest list, everyone went around to explore Rio. Danny and Paulina had decided to spend some more time with their daughter, so they went to the playground that they came across. Danny put Dani in one of the baby swings and started to gently push her back and forth. The little one seemed to like this, as she was giggling and having a good time. Soon, her daddy took her out of the swing and gave her to her mother who then sat down with her on the merry go round. Danny then began to spin them around, making Dani laugh again she was having so much fun!

Eventually though, the sun began to set, so they packed up Dani's diaper bag and headed for the hotel that the Maximals were staying at. Once the got to their room, Paulina got out a bottle of baby formula and began to feed her little girl who began to gulp down her food quickly. Once she was done, Paulina then started to burp her. Instead of a tiny baby burp though, it was quite a belch for a two month old. (Did I forget to mention that a month had passed since Danny proposed to Paulina? Correct me if I'm wrong.)

Danny then checked his daughters diaper, and found that she needed to be changed. So he laid her down on the changing table, and proceeded to change her diaper. The stink from it made him shake his head in fatherly forebodence. But when he was done, Dani said her first word! It wasn't just the fact that she spoke at her current age that shocked them...it was what she said. "Dada!" When they heard this, Danny broke out into joyful tears bringing his daughter into a warm hug and kissing her forehead. Paulina joined into the joyful embrace shedding a few happy tears of her own.

As a family, they may have a long way to go. But for now...everything was perfect!

***CRYING WHILE HOLDING A TEDDY BEAR* Their daughter just said her first word! That is so beautiful! I'm sorry about that folks, but I get so emotional at parts like these. Anyways, my poll is still open, so please remember to vote! I also know that this chapter is shorter than what I usually do, so I'll try to make future chapters longer! Also is like to hear from you guys what ghosts you'd like to see turned into Maximals, and which you want to become Predacons! This in turn will bring them back to life. So like I said, read, review, and VOTE! No flames! That is all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Prep!(Replaced)

**Well, I really don't got much to say here, except that this is the second to last chapter of this story! In this chapter the preparations are now underway, and some familiar faces are gonna show up today in the form of Autobots! I plan on giving some of these new Autobots beast modes. Here's how it'll work. Ratchet = Ambulance, Ironhide = Elephant, Bumblebee = Camaro, Mudflap = clouded leopard, Skids = Leopard(ordinary) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!**

"Let's get this started!" = Talking

_'Those twins better not mess this up!' = Thinking/Flashbacks_

**"Cheetor, MAXIMIZE!" = Yelling**

***Hi, I'm Bumblebee!* = Translations**

**Chapter 3: Wedding Prep! New Autobot Forces!**

* * *

It was morning the next day, and things were in a bit of a hassle getting everything ready for the wedding! Paulina was helping to keep things organized while Danny spent some much needed daddy-daughter time with Dani. Right now she was with Dinobot, Sky Streak and Sheriff in their robot and beast modes as they got the food ready.

"Alright, cake's done! For your wedding, I have prepared a marbled strawberry and vanilla cake with buttercream icing that I made from scratch! Guaranteed to melt in your mouth, leaving a perfectly sweet taste behind!" Star said, a bit more than prideful at her creation. Paulina checked the cake off of the list after wiping away the small bit of drool that came out of her mouth because of Star's description of her cake.

She then heard the sound of someone chipping away at a block of ice, and turned to see Dinobot working on the ice sculpture. It looked like Danny in his beast mode of a Chinese dragon, coiling lovingly and protectively around Paulina in her human form. She was very impressed by Dinobot's craftsmanship.

When he was done, he looked to the bride-to-be. "You request them, I sculpt them! One ice sculpture for your special day! It's nearly done. All I need to do is carve in the scales, as well as the facial features and we'll be all set!" He said, having pride in his work as well. Paulina checked off the ice sculpture from the list.

She then smelled something good. She followed her nose and saw it was Valerie pulling something out of an oven. "And finally, the best, dang bite size cream cheese coffee cakes you've ever tasted!" Valerie said as she stuffed one in Paulina's mouth. As soon as she started chewing, she had to agree that these were the best she's ever tasted and checked catering off of the list.

She was about to go check on how her dress was coming along, and then the how the reception planning was going, but she saw something land in the jungle surrounding the town. "What was that? I better alert the others! Danny, I just saw something land out in the jungle! I'm detecting five Cybertronian energy signatures, we should check it out!" She told him over the com. Link.

"Don't worry Paulina, I'll gather a small party of Autobots and go and investigate the crash site! Where did it make landfall?" Danny asked her. "The crash site is about 2.3 miles from your location!"

~~~~~~~~~~At the crash site~~~~~~~~~

Danny had left Dani with his mom while he went to check out the crash site. With him was Fury, BlackArachnia and Megatron. They had found the crater where the ship had landed and went in for a closer look. Once inside the ship, Danny saw a whole bunch of tech that the human race wasn't even CLOSE to inventing!

"Wow, look at this tech! We should try and salvage some of this and try to build some new-OOF!" Phantomus had bumped into something big! He saw what it was, and was amazed. He'd heard about stasis pods from Megatron, but never had he seen one up close!

"Hey Megatron, try and get the scanners up and running on this thing! We got new Autobots here!" Danny said, trying to awaken his newest troops. Megatron typed in a few codes and activated the scanners on the ship. Fortunately, they were still intact. A probe shot into the air, and began to scan the surrounding area.

There were three animals that were scanned. A clouded leopard, a regular leopard, and an African elephant from the local zoo. The two vehicles that were scanned were a green ambulance with a red stripe that resembled the line on a heart monitor running down the sides, and a 2012 Chevy Camaro that was yellow with black racing stripes. Soon the forms were downloaded to their respective Autobot, and they emerged.

"Oh, man. Anyone get the name of that Decepticon that blasted me?" "I think you just hit your head bro." ***Will you two shut up?! You guys are giving me a major migraine!* **Phantomus was about to greet them, when they all pointed their weapons at him!

He put his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Easy friends! I am Phantomus Prime! Looks like you guys had a rough landing." Upon hearing that they'd found the new prime, they lowered their weapons. "Yes, but we're still generating! We must've gotten caught in the planets gravitational pull." The one that scanned the ambulance said.

He then began to introduce himself and his team. "I am Ratchet, the Autobot medic. This is our weapon specialist, Ironhide." He inquired, gesturing to the elephant with a broken tusk. He then pointed to the leopard and clouded leopard. "Those two are the twins, Mudflap and Skids. They are always getting into trouble."

His point was proven when the twins got into a slap fight, only to be picked up by the scruff of their necks, and bonked their heads against each other before tossing them away from each other. "And last but certainly not least, is the best scout the Autobots have to offer, Bumblebee." (Radio: Bumblebee! Sec-sec-second to none!)

"Why does he talk through his radio like that?" Ironhide decided to field this one. "His vocal cords were damaged at the battle of Tyger Pax back on Cybertron." Ratchet then sent a red laser at Bumblebee's throat causing him to go into a small coughing fit. "I'm still working on him."

Ironhide finally noticed Megatron standing in the room. **"MEGATRON! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"** Ironhide yelled/asked charging at Megatron, fully intent on impaling him with his good tusk! But Phantomus stopped him.

"Ironhide! Don't attack him! He's not our enemy here! He's joined the Maximals and is fighting alongside us to stop the Predacons!" Phantomus explained, blocking Ironhide. The Autobots looked at the new prime like he's grown a second head! "But Phantomus, he is the leader of the Decepticon army! He must be destroyed!" Ratchet said, trying to reason with him. But Phantomus wouldn't back down.

"He _WAS_ the leader of the Decepticons! ...*Sigh* How about I explain things from the very beginning?" For the next twenty minutes, after turning back to his human form, he explained everything to the Autobots. From him finding the Matrix all the way to the wedding, which he realized he had to get back to.

Mudflap then decided to voice his opinion. "Hey, what the heck, I believe him! We've all seen crazier things during the war on Cybertron right? So why is this any different?" "I'm with my bro on this on!" "Wait-Skids, did we just agree on something without fighting first?!" "I think we just did!" All of a sudden, Bumblebee ran outside and started searching the sky for something! The scout breathed a sigh of relief. ***Phew! It's alright! The apocalypse has NOT come! False alarm!* **

Megatron, still in beast mode, looked at his wristwatch and saw that they had to get going, so he alerted Danny. "Danny! We need to head back and help with wedding preparations!" With that, everyone transformed and began to follow Phantomus in his Peterbilt form to the area where the wedding would take place, in a hurry!

When they got there, they saw everyone gearing up for the rehearsal. Maddie and Sam were dressed in security guard uniforms going over the list. "Bert, Avian researcher at the wildlife center. Yeah, you're on the list!" "Go right ahead in friend!" Maddie said, lifting that red security line like you see at award ceremonies for famous peoples!

Danny then walked up. "Uh, mom! You might want to add a few more names to the guest list..." He told her, pointing his thumb at the new guys. She and Sam were going to spring into action, but saw the Autobot and Maximal symbols on them, so they calmed down. Maddie brought out the list, and a pen to write down the names of the new guests.

"Names please?" Each Autobot gave their names, while ratchet gave her bumblebees name, stating that he can't speak at the moment. She wrote down all of the names, and they went in to start the rehearsal. It was soon found out that Megatron always cries at weddings, even though it was a rehearsal. Even the twins broke down into tears! Skids actually used his brothers tail to blow his nose! (Eeyuk!)

After the rehearsal was over, Danny had asked a question that had been plaguing his mind all day. "What're you guys doing on earth anyway? I know you guys are Autobots, and we welcome you to our home planet, but we need to know why you guys are here in the first place?" Everyone else had a look that said 'My thoughts exactly!'

Ratchet decided to explain things. "We came here searching for the Matrix of Leadership, and if possible the new Prime. It all began after the war on Cybertron...

***Yay! Flashback!***

_Fourteen years ago_

_The Autobot ship known as the Arc was sailing through the vast, dark void of space. On board was the Autobot medic Ratchet, their weapons specialist and expert Ironhide, their best scout Bumblebee, as well as twin protoforms. _

_"What should we do Ratchet? The Decepticons have all but destroyed Cybertron with that war!" Ironhide asked, speaking for the first time since they left Cybertron. Ratchet was at a bit of a loss. He honestly didn't know what to do! Optimus was dead, the Decepticons had them outnumbered, and now they were flying through space with no path or destination!_

_But he then remembered something! Before his death, Optimus launched the Matrix of Leadership, as well as the Dark Spark into space to keep them out of the Decepticons evil clutches! If they found the Matrix, they'd find the new Prime!_

_"Ironhide, lock onto the Matrix of Leaderships energon signature, and have the ships autopilot follow it! If we can find the Matrix, we may very well find the newest Prime!" Ironhide began scanning for the exact coordinates of the Matrix of Leadership. He knew that what Ratchet had said was kinda crazy, but he also thought it might just be crazy enough to work!_

_Soon enough, the computer locked onto the coordinates of the Matrix, and Ironhide locked the coordinates into the ship's autopilot. The three Autobots then went to their designated stasis pods, and went into suspended animation, awaiting the day when they would find the matrix... And with it, the new prime!_

***I-I-I-it's over already?!***

When Ratchet finished his story, everyone was stunned to know just how these Autobots came to earth. "Well Ratchet, I believe your story. And I'd like you guys to help with the wedding tomorrow. Mudflap, Skids, you two are in charge of seating the guests!"

**Mudflap: **"Got it prime!"

**Skids: **"We can do this! You can count on us man!"

"Bumblebee, I've got a special job for you. Can I count on you to be my best man?"

**Bumblebee: (Happy chirps and buzzes)**

"Ratchet, Ironhide, you guys are with Vector Sigma and BlackArachnia on security detail! But whatever you do, don't shoot first and ask questions later! And if it's a Predacon or Decepticon, don't shoot unless shot at!"

The two just gave a salute, indicating that they understood their orders, and would follow them to the letter! And with that, they went to take care of the rehearsal, and make this wedding happen without a hitch!

Later on everyone went to the hotel to get some shut eye. Danny and Paulina had gotten to their hotel room and put Dani in her crib. She had fallen asleep about three quarters of the way through the rehearsal. Paulina covered her up with a warm, fluffy blanky, and both parents kissed her on the forehead making the baby smile in her sleep.

The two then changed into their sleepwear and climbed into bed themselves. They embraced each other, and fell asleep almost instantly... If Dani hadn't started crying that is! Danny got up with a sigh. "I got it!"

* * *

_**Hey now I know what you're thinking! "Hey where's that author guy?" We-he-ell. Well-a-well-a-BOOM BABY! SaurusRock625, comin' at'cha live from the net! Now I know this update is late, but I'd been hit with a massive case of writers block, so I decided to work on some of my other stories. You should check em out sometime! Anyways, the second to last chapter is up next, so, hold onto your servos! Now as always, read and review, Flamers not welcome, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Day

_**Well, here we are everyone! It's the second to last chapter of Phanomus Prime: THE WEDDING! Now here we are at the big day that everyone's been preparing for! I hope you like the new Autobots that have been added to the team, but these guys will actually not be making many appearances throughout the main story, sorry to say. But it's hard to write this story with so many characters as it is! I also want you guys to let me know when you'd like for me to have Maddie change from being Vector Sigma, to Vector Prime. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. But until then, ONWARD SPACE MONKEYS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or Transformers Beast wars!**_

"Status report!" = Talking

_'I am so nervous...' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"Autobots, Transform and ROLL OUT!" = Yelling/Transformations**

_**Chapter 4: The Big Day!**_

* * *

Well here it is! The day that everyone's been waiting for! Danny and Paulina's wedding day! Everyone was getting everything set up! They'd already hired a priest, and everyone was ready to get this party started! We currently find Danny in his dressing room getting himself ready. He was decked out in a black tux with a white dress shirt under the jacket, as well as a red neck tie, and a pair of black dress shoes. A corsage finished up the ensemble.

But right now, Danny is sweating worse than a polar bear on a hot summer day! "Nervous Danny boy?" Jack asked, smirking at his sons nervousness. Danny just nodded.

"Honestly, I've faced killer Predacons and nearly had my spark extinguished from that one experience, and I didn't even flinch! But getting married? It's a whole new ball game." Danny said, tugging at his collar. It felt a LOT hotter in here than it already was! ...To Danny at least.

Kwan put a hand on Danny's shoulder as a sign of moral support. "Relax Prime! I'm sure everything'll be fine! Incrementally, why do we need to bring weapons to a wedding?" He asked concealing a cybertronian blaster.

"You never know when and if the Predacons will attack. Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it." Danny said, strapping a wooden sword to his hip. It was unknown to the men in the room that the bride is even MORE nervous than the groom!

~~~With Paulina and her Bridesmaids~~~

Paulina was pacing around the room, very, very nervous about this day! She kept asking herself many doubtful questions. This continued on for another five minutes until her mother put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her mother looking at her with that knowing look that only a parent can use.

"Mihã, I know what you're going through. Believe it or not, I had the same wedding jitters that you have now! And I think your Pãpi was even more nervous than I was. But I want you to know that no matter what happens in life, I will ALWAYS be there for you. And so will Danny." She hugged her daughter, who felt a lot better now.

Star then walked in. "Hey Paulina, you better hurry and get into your dress! The wedding's about to start!" Paulina nodded and stepped into the dressing room. _'This is mine and Danny's special day! I just know that this will be perfect.'_ She thought with a smile on her face.

~~~~~The Wedding Hall: Wedding Commencing~~~~~

Everything was in place. Danny was standing at the alter with Bumblebee as his best man. The guests have been seated, courtesy of Mudflap and Skids, Ironhide and Ratchet were acting as security guards, and everyone else was seated in the stands. Danny could see his and Paulina's moms in the front row, each with a box of tissues.

The organ then started to play, and everyone rose for the arrival of the bride. Danny looked down the aisle and what he saw took his breath away. Paulina was walking down the aisle in a red Mexican style wedding dress. Her make up was done to the smallest detail, and her hair was done up perfectly.

Danny nearly wept at her beauty. But he kept himself composed, and once she was at the altar, the ceremony began. (Look, I'm sorry but I can't do wedding scenes! Namely because I start tearing up at weddings. So, sorry for anyone who wanted me to write the ceremony, but this is as far as I can go!)

~~~~~At at the Reception~~~~~

The reception was very well underway! And just like during the real wedding, Skids blew his nose using his brothers tail! The two were like this while tearing up.

**Mudflap: **"I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry!"

**Skids: **"I didn't! (Proceeds to bawl his optics out!) *Shnnnrrrk!*

But now, the guests were lined up, waiting to be let in to join the party! Vector Sigma and BlackArachnia were on security detail with BlackArachnia holding a clipboard with the guest list on it. And watching from afar was the Predacons! But their leader had decided to just watch for now, as he prefers to NOT crash weddings.

"Ironhide. Yeah, you're on the list!" Vector Sigma then lifted the security line. "Go ahead in my friend!" "ALRIGHT! Make way for the party pachyderm!" He said excited to party. He somehow managed to fit through the front door! His trunk then opened the door and he asked the two "Um, where's the peanuts?" BlackArachnia was the one to answer. "They're down the hall, and to your left." He thanked them before closing the door.

~~~Meanwhile: With The Predacons~~~

The Predacons stared at the scene in confusion. "Wazzpinator wonders how they fit a whole elephantbot in there!" Waspinator buzzed out. "It must be roomier than it looks!" Galvatron hypothesized.

"Lord Galvatron! No disrespect intended sir, but why are we just watching this thing, instead of going down there and destroying them!" Scorponok asked, wanting to blow something up! Galvatron answered in a bit of a somber tone. "Because Scorponok, I plan to annihilate them with my own claws, after they have this one chance at a peaceful time!"

"Uh, I don't think Waspinator's gonna wait." Terrorsaur said, seeing Waspinator flying to the reception area. Galvatron's jaw dropped at this. "Where does that wasp think he's going?"

~~~~~Back At The Reception Area~~~~~

"Alright ya losers, outta the way! Make way for the star quarterback!" Dash said as he tried to get into the reception. Fortunately he was stopped by Ratchet. "Whoa, hold up there kid! I gotta see if you're on the list!" He then checked the list, only to turn up blank. "Nope, sorry. No "star quarterback" here." BlackArachnia then pulled out a different list.

"Hold on! I got a "Dashel Baxter" here." "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" He said smugly...before his bubble was burst. "Yeah, you're on the 'absolutely NOT A GUEST list'!" She turned the paper around showing a crudely drawn picture of dash with an X drawn over it! Hilarious right?

Dash looked at the paper in shock. "There's gotta be some mistake!" He said, trying to comprehend how HE'S not on the list. He then heard the voice of the one he hated the most. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the 'star Quarterback' of Casper High School! Now I want you to know that we'd love to have you here, wouldn't we hon?" Danny said as he and Paulina walked up, holding each other's hands. Seeing where her husband was going with this, she decided to play along, and Ratchet got ready. "Yes we would." "But as you can see, my hands are tied! You understand, right?" Danny then snapped his fingers.

Ratchet then picked up Dash, put him on a medieval catapult, and launched him into the distance! The newlyweds were about to go back in, when they saw Waspinator standing in line! Sam checked him off the list and he went inside. That night was spent enjoying the company of close friends and family partying the night away! Soon it was time for Danny and Paulina to leave. Just as Paulina was about to step into the limo so she and Danny could leave for their honeymoon, she remembered something! "Oops! Almost forgot!" She then threw the bouquet over her shoulders and every woman at the wedding who was single made a grab for it! It ended up landing in Stars hands, and she blushed from her spot next to Kwan.

The newlyweds then stepped into the limo, and departed to their chosen destination for their honeymoon.

* * *

_**And this chapter is DONE! Now the epilogue is coming up next, and after that I'll get back to work on the original story! But I'll also have to work on my other stories too! But until then, enjoy what's been written!**_


	5. Epilogue

_**Well guys, it's been a good run, but the side story is finally done! Here's the final chapter before I get back to the original story. I hope you all liked it! So right now I'm gonna be ending this story with a song from the movie Rio, that I know everyone's familiar with! Also for the purpose of this story, I've given Mudflap and Skids new beast modes. Mudflap is now a Scarlet Macaw, while Skids is a Green Macaw. Now without further delay, here's the epilogue!**_

_**The following is a fan based parody! Danny Phantom and Transformers Beast Wars are all the property of their original owners!**_

"I love this song!" = Talking

_'Let's samba!' = Thinking/Flashback/Song_

**"MAXIMIZE!" = Yelling/Transformations**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Danny and Paulina were just spending time with Dani in the park. The left for Amity Park tomorrow morning, so they wanted to make the most of the rest of their trip. Mudflap and Skids had scanned new beast modes to better fit in with the wildlife of Rio. The two of them heard music and saw Megatron, Ironhide and Bumblebee in strange costumes. The two looked at each other, shrugged and went back to their little one.

After half an hour of playing in the park, Dani's belly gurgled. It was Dani's lunch time. Paulina smiled, and took a bottle of milk out of the baby bag she had brought with them, and started to feed Dani. The little girl didn't fuss at all when it came to this. When she finished, Paulina put a bib over her shoulder for in case Dani spit up on her, and proceeded to burp her daughter.

Dani let out a burp, and sighed in relief that her belly ache was gone. She then yawned, and began to fall asleep. Having a full belly will do that to a baby. But before she fell asleep, she uttered something that sounded strangely like 'mommy' to the young parents. But they did hear it. Danny beamed with pride for his little one, while Paulina shed tears of joy. She kissed her daughter's forehead, and the little baby smiled in her sleep making her look even MORE adorable!

Suddenly, they heard something flying towards them. They looked up to see Skids. "YO PRIME PARENTS!" Danny shushed Skids before the two checked to make sure he didn't wake Dani. Thankfully, today she seemed to be a heavy sleeper. The two sent the green Macaw a glare that said 'keep your voice down or I'll rip your beak right off your face!'

Skids saw this and lowered his voice. "Whoops! Sorry! But hey, the guys and I are throwing' a party for ya! Meet at this location. I'll meet you there!" He said, handing them a card with an address written on it before flying off. The two looked at each other and just sighed. They knew it was impossible to turn down a party from the twins when you're the guests of honor, so Danny packed up the baby supplies and they went back to the hotel, where they found Star and Kwan who offered to babysit.

The two then made their way to the location, where they heard music being played. They came upon a hut with curtains for doors and flashing colorful lights from the windows. They went in and saw a huge party in there with all the guests dancing and socializing. They then heard Mudflap call for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, listen up! My bro here brought some friends from outta town! And let's show them some love, because I don't think they get out much." He said, and that's when Paulina and Danny noticed that aside from the Autobots and Maximals there, all of the guests were BIRDS!

That's when a beat began to play and skids took the stage with his brother. "Yo yo yo yo yo! Everybody put their wings together, and clap em as loud as you can! Flap em, clap em, I don't care slap em!"

**Skids: **_Squawking_

**Mudflap: **_Party in the Ipanema baby..._

**Opening drum beat**

**Mudflap: **_I wanna party!__I wanna samba!__I wanna party! I wanna samba!I wanna party... And live my life! (My life!)_

**The twins: **_I wanna party! (Party!)And fly~~~!_

**Mudflap: **_Hey! I'mma fly!Fly just like a bird!_

**Skids: **_But you are a bird!_

**Mudflap: **_Oh yeah, you're right!So let me fly just like a rocket then!_

**Skids: **_Okay!_

**Mudflap: **_Fly so high, where I need to come down for oxygen!_

_**Skids and crowd: Hey!**_

**Mudflap: **_'Cause once we start it baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' it!_

_**Skids and crowd: Hey!**_

**Mudflap: **_'Cause I just wanna live my life and party!_

_**Twins and crowd: Hey!**_

**Mudflap: **_All I want is to be free and rock my body!_

**Skids: **_Okay!_

**Mudflap: **_Been around the world, and I wanna live my life!And be-o! 'Cause I Rio! 'Cause I rio-realize that..._

As the song progressed, Danny had unconsciously shifted to beast mode. His foot started tapping and he began to unconsciously dance to the beat. Paulina happened to notice this. "What-what're you doing?" "Uh, I don't know!" But soon enough, Paulina began to dance along with her husband, minus the beast mode.

**Twins: **_I wanna party!(Party) I wanna samba!(Party) I wanna party!(Party!) And Fly~~~_

**Skids: **_I'm that samba masta, masta, masta, masta! Who shouts out from a ghetto blasta, blasta, blasta, blasta! You dance fast, but I dance fasta, fasta, fasta, fasta! You're too slow! You need to catch up! You can dance and dance..._

**Twins: **_I wanna party!(Party!) I wanna samba!(Party!) I wanna party!(Party!) I wanna samba!(Party!) I wanna party!(Party!) and live my life!(My life!) I wanna party!(Party!) And Fly~~!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

**Skids: **_squawk!_

**Twins and crowd: **_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! (_**Skids: **_squawk!)_

**Paulina: **_Flya-laya-laya-laya~~~_

_Flya-laya-laya-laya-laya-laya-laya-laya~~_

**Twins and Crowd: **_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! (_**Skids: **_squawk!) *repeat*_

**Twins and Crowd: **_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey..._

The music abruptly stopped when the curtain was busted down! Everyone looked up to see Dash Baxter had just crashed the party! He walked in and immediately saw Danny. "What do ya think YOU'RE doing here Fen-tern? Don't you know that this party's for cool people only?" He asked like an annoying vermin. Danny merely ignored him. Megatron then motioned for Bumblebee to ready the catapult before things got ugly. "For your info Dash, my husband and I happen to be the guests of honor at this party that YOU just crashed!" Paulina said, having had her patience pushed past it's limits.

This didn't sit well with the jock at all. He made a move to punch them both, but was picked up by the scruff of his shirt and loaded into the catapult! **"Hey! Don't you geeks know who I am?!" **He yelled in outrage. Megatron answered in a deadpanned voice. "Yes. You are a minor annoyance!" He then turned to Bumblebee who had readied his energy axe. "Bumblebee, **RELEASE THE CATAPULT!"** And he did just that! Dash was then launched all the way into the middle of the jungle once again! "Thank you Bumblebee." Danny said, really appreciating the help in getting rid of the annoyance.

**Bumblebee: *Happy beeps***

With that out of the way, everyone made their way back to their respective homes. Danny and Paulina had made it back to the hotel and found Kwan and Star playing with Dani, the baby giggling as Star blew raspberries into her chubby little belly. Dani then saw Paulina and immediately said what her parents thought she said at the park. "Mommy!"

Paulina then walked over, picked up her daughter and began to smother her face in kisses. "That's right sweetie! Mommy's here, and she loves you very much! Just like your daddy!" Danny walked over and joined his wife and daughter in a group hug. "Dada! Dada!" Dani said while giggling. The newlywed couple knew that being parents wouldn't be easy. And they knew that the Predacons were still a huge threat! But for now, everything was perfect!

_The End_

* * *

_**Well, that's it for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now to get back to work on the original!**_


End file.
